1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cooling unit incorporated in an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid cooling unit is incorporated in a notebook personal computer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 20041-293833, for example. The liquid cooling unit includes a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger includes tubes each defining a flow passage for coolant. Airflow runs between the tubes. The airflow absorbs heat from the coolant flowing through the tubes. The coolant gets cooled in this manner.
The tubes are designed to extend along parallel lines in the heat exchanger. The tubes are each formed as a cylindrical duct. Since the tubes have a relatively small cross-section, the coolant flows through the tubes at a high speed. The coolant is only allowed to contact the tubes in a considerably limited duration. Heat cannot sufficiently be transferred from the coolant to the tubes. The heat of the coolant cannot be radiated into the air in an efficient manner.